


When a blind date goes wrong (but still has positive outcomes)

by alittleaxolotl



Series: Klance AU Month [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Klance AU Month 2021, M/M, Waiter Lance (Voltron), oc being a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleaxolotl/pseuds/alittleaxolotl
Summary: Lance works as a waiter and has a day full of surprises when he meets Keith Kogane an sci-fi actor who also happens to be his biggest celebrity crush.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance AU Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126088
Kudos: 29





	When a blind date goes wrong (but still has positive outcomes)

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed someone to stand up for Lance.
> 
> Oh and also. If you find a random 'he' in this fic is because my laptop hates me and started 'swallowing' some letters. Mostly 'T' and 'P'. It's a nightmare. I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy 🌼

🌟

Lance has been working as a waiter for over a year. If he's being honest it's wasn't always the best job, people were really mean when they wanted to, especially considering that, the restaurant he worked at was very high end. 

He always tried to look at a bright side. Working for Coran was good, he was a great boss and the fact that his best friend was a chef made him feel less alone. If it was becoming too much he always could hide in the kitchen and vent about his problems. It goes both ways. When Hunk was sick of making the same dish three times 'because there is still something wrong with it' Lance is there to listen.

The restaurant 'Altea' was doing very well. Thanks to Hunks cooking every food critic was pleased giving them good reviews. Lance was always trying to be professional and kind to people. So of course sometimes it happened that a celebrity or two came in. After a while he got used to seeing famous people walking through the door. 

It took him by surprise, when one day it felt like the first. 

"Lance there's someone at your table" Romelle, the hostess said just an hour before his shift would end. He decided to give them a little time to get settled, before he walked over but as he exited the kitchen he stopped dead on his tracks. 

Because sitting there was an action and sci-fi movie star Keith Kogane who just so happened to be one of Lance's celebrity crushes. 

There were rumors that he was in town after finishing his last season of The Blades an spy thriller taking place in space where he played a young prince Yorak trying to win back his home planet and defeat his evil brother. Or actually an evil clone of his brother as the last scenes indicated anything. Lance was watching the show with Hunk every chance he got, so seeing him right now made him a little starstruck. 

Which was crazy since he once served Allura the famous model and designer and it went perfectly fine. But this time - for maybe first in his life - Lance was speechless. 'okay keep it together you're at work'

After fixing his tie, he put on a big smile and approached the table. 

"Hello welcome to Altea. My name is Lance and I will be your waiter for the evening. Are you ready to order or should I give you more time to consider?" he said all that on one breath. He tried to be professional but one look at Keith's stormy grey eyes and he felt blush coming up his neck.

Up close Keith was even more handsome. Lance knew that going in. As Yorak in his makeup and purple contacts fighting aliens and robots he was unbelievable, but Lance couldn't help but think that right now in a buttoned down shirt - that fitted oh so well - and a loose ponytail he was even prettier. Especially when he gave Lance a small smile and said 

"Actually I'm still waiting on someone, he should be here in a moment. But thank you" 

"Of course. I will be right back, if you need me" Lance answered with a smile of his own and then as fast as he could he made his way back into the kitchen. 

🌟

Apparently Keith Kogane was on a date. Lance shouldn't be surprised, plus he had his job to do. He was smiling, blushing, he stuttered once as he listed specials but other than that he was as put together as he could. 

It wasn't like he was prying, but the guy didn't seem very nice. After they ordered and Lance was moving to clean up other tables he heard him laughing at his stutter. 

Not that it bothered him - okay it did - it was not his business. He will do what he always does, push it all down for now and then talk it through with Hunk. With tequilla. Maybe with his 'Pit of Despair Playlist'. 

So he didn't blink when the guy asked him to repeat everything 'but slowly', just smiled when the guy started gesturing wildly when he was balancing the plate and putting in on the table, took a deep breath when he heard "yeah you can go now". 

It's nothing that hadn't happen before. 

The disaster came when he was pouring wine. He really tried his best but there was movement behind him and Lance ended up spilling it over Keith's forearm and wrist. 

"My God I am so sorry" he said quickly but 'the date guy' was already very loudly saying what he thought about the matter. 

"You idiot! Go get your manager. I can't believe someone can be so stupid." 

"Yes of course" 

"No wait. Nothing happened. It's okay Lance, you don't need to go after anyone. You on the other hand Derek, this date is over. If you could just go, I would be really grateful. " 

"What?" the guy looked very surprised, Lance just did everything he could to not make eye contact. He wasn’t expecting that outcome, he was ready to explain everything to Coran and had it taken out of his paycheck.

"You’re the worst person I have met, if you thought that this was going good, then I might feel sorry for you, but right now Lance here deserves an apology, for dealing with you and your sorry ass. " 

"Yeah whatever" the guy just get up and left not even spearing them a second glance.

Lance heard Keith sigh beside him. He didn’t know what to do. "I’m really sorry for the wine." 

"Please don’t worry about it. I should be apologizing to you, or say something sooner. It was the last blind date of my life I swear. My brother said that Derek was so nice and that we should hit it off right away."

"Thank you, for you know standing up for me. That never happened before." The last part Lance said quieter as he started cleaning the wine spill form the table.

"Now that made me feel even worse. I’m Keith by the way." Lance tried he really did but he just couldn’t help the small giggle escaping him. It was incredibly cute.

"I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that it’s just, I know your name. " Keith was looking at him with curiosity, slightly tilting his head. "Oh right." He said after a second, and tried to busy himself with fixing his hair. "I sometimes forget how big the show is." 

"I have to get back to work but for what it’s worth I really like it. Can’t wait for Yorak to find his real brother and be the king he’s destined to become. Every time the new episode comes out, I made my friend watch it with me so I can spend the next three days talking about it. Sorry, you probably hear that all the time. " There was a movement by the front doors, Lance saw Coran going that way "Now I really have to go. I you need anything else I will be right over"

Turned out that a bunch of paparazzi were crowding the exit. Keith saw them and cursed under his breath. "Not again. Is there a back exit?"

"Yes. I will ask my manager, I’m sure he will agree to let you out. "

"Thank you, if I could also get the check"

"Yes of course. I will be right back. "

🌟

As Lance predicted Coran had no problem with letting Keith sneak out back. After everything was settled they made their way through the staff only door and then outside.

"Here we are, if I were you I would go around. I’m sorry your night didn’t go very well." Lance said sending Keith a small smile.

"You apologize a lot you know that." Seeing a cocky smirk on Keith’s face made him giggle nervously. "I should be thanking you for helping me tonight and apologizing for that jerk."

"Don’t worry about it" he answered waving his hand lightly.

"I know it’s a bit forward but would you like to have a coffee with me?" Lance froze. This can’t be happening life doesn’t work that way. Handsome actors don’t stand up for him at work and ask him out.

"As on a date?"

"If you’re not interested, it could be an apology coffee" Keith looked a little disappointment as he rushed with explanation. Lance felt himself blush, all over his face, and stutter with

"NO! …I mean no, no, I’m very interested. Not like crazy, just a normal amount." After a quick breath, he answered "I would be really happy to go on a date with you" he also had the biggest smile on his face.

"Great, can’t wait handsome" there was that cocky grin again. That and Keith’s words made Lance a high pitch giggling mess. He watched Keith walk away and couldn’t believe what just happened.

He had a date, with his celebrity crush. His day turned out better then he could ever hope. Hunk’s gonna hear all about that. That’s for sure.

🌟


End file.
